Opera time table W49/2014
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 01.12.2014 - Monday/Montag 03:26 Georges Bizet - Carmen (1977) Deutsche Grammophon (F) 06:03 Giacomo Meyerbeer - L'Africaine (1973) Gala (F) 09:01 Gioachino Rossini - Robert Bruce (2002) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 11:26 Gaetano Donizetti - Dom Sébastien, roi de Portugal (2005) Opera Rara (F) - 1st recording 14:22 François Adrien Boieldieu - La Dame blanche (1996) EMI Classics (F) 16:38 Étienne-Nicolas Méhul - Stratonice (1995) Erato (F) 17:43 André-Ernest-Modeste Grétry - Denys le tyran, maître d'école à Corinthe (1989) Nuova Era (F) 18:20 Giovanni Paisiello - Proserpine (2003) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 20:53 Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording 22:58 Mozart-Henneberg-Schack-Gerl-Schikaneder - The Philosopher's Stone (1998) Telarc (D) - 1st recording 02.12.2014 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:02 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Entführung aus dem Serail (1991) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 03:14 Georg Philipp Telemann - Orpheus (1996) Harmonia Mundi (D) - 1st recording 05:53 Reinhard Keiser - Croesus (1990) Nuova Era (D) 08:08 Reinhard Keiser - Der geliebte Adonis (1999) CPO (D) 11:45 Benedetto Marcello - Arianna (1999) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 14:49 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - L'Olimpiade (1992) Arkadia (I) 17:50 Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) 20:57 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 23:58 Marin Marais - Sémélé (2007) Glossa Music (F) 03.12.2014 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 02:15 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - David et Jonathas (1981) Warner-Erato (F) 04:23 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Amadis (2006) Accord (F) 07:18 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Phaëton (1993) Erato (F) - 1st recording 09:38 Antonio Sartorio - L'Orfeo (1979) Warner Fonit (I) 12:15 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 15:20 Domenico Mazzocchi - La catena d'Adone (2010) Alpha (I) 17:32 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ritorno d'Ulisse in patria (1991) Nuova Era (I) 20:10 Stefano Landi - Il Sant' Alessio (1995) Erato Records (I) 22:19 Giulio Caccini - L'Euridice (2008) Ricercar (I) 23:38 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (1988) Nuova Era (I) 04.12.2014 - Thursday/Donnerstag 03:33 Francesca Caccini - La liberazione di Ruggiero dall'isola d'Alcina (1996) Pro Musica Camerata (I) 04:50 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 08:29 Sigmund Theophil Staden - Seelewig (2002) CPO (D) 09:46 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 12:41 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 15:58 Sebastián Durón - La guerra de los gigantes (?) Pan Classics (ES) - 1st recording 17:11 Tomás de Torrejón y Velasco - La Púrpura de la Rosa (1997) DHM (ES) 19:27 Domenico Zipoli - San Ignacio (1996) K617 (ES) 20:12 Antonio de Literes - Júpiter y Semele (2003) Harmonia Mundi (ES) 21:50 Antonio Vivaldi - Armida al campo d'Egitto (2009) Naïve (I) - 1st recording 05.12.2014 - Friday/Freitag 00:40 Antonio Vivaldi - Il Teuzzone (1996) Tactus (I) 04:00 Domenico Sarro - Achille in Sciro (2007) Dynamic (I) 07:09 Johann Joseph Fux - Dafne in Lauro (1990) Nuova Era (I) 09:08 Carl Heinrich Graun - Cleopatra e Cesare (1995) Harmonia Mundi (I) 12:26 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 16:00 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 18:34 Gian Francesco de Majo - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Coviello (I) - 1st recording 20:43 Tommaso Traetta - Ippolito ed Aricia (1999) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 06.12.2014 - Saturday/Samstag 00:41 Johann Adolph Hasse - Marc' Antonio & Cleopatra (2003) Dorian (I) - 1st recording 02:11 Johann Christian Bach - Endimione (1999) DHM (I) - 1st recording 03:57 Giovanni Battista Ferrandini - Catone in Utica (2003) Oehms Classics (I) - 1st recording 07:05 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 09:24 Antonio Salieri - Falstaff, ossia Le tre burle (2002) Dynamic (I) 11:58 Franz Schubert - Fierrabras (1988) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 14:22 Albert Lortzing - Hans Sachs (2001) Ars Produktion (D) 16:48 Albert Lortzing - Der Wildschütz (1963) EMI (D) 19:11 Alexander Sergejewitsch Dargomyschski - The Stone Guest (Kamennyj gost) (1995) Harmonia Mundi ® 20:27 Alexander Sergejewitsch Dargomyschski - Russalka (2008) Profil ® 23:12 Stanisław Moniuszko - Paria (2008) DUX (PL) 07.12.2014 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:14 Alexander Borodin - Prince Igor (1970) Le Chant du Monde ® 04:31 Modest Mussorgsky - Boris Godunow (1962) EMI ® 07:54 Richard Wagner - Das Rheingold (The Ring of the Nibelung I) (1988) EMI (D) 10:23 Richard Wagner - Die Walküre (The Ring of the Nibelung II) (1988) EMI (D) 14:14 Richard Wagner - Siegfried (The Ring of the Nibelung III) (1990) EMI (D) 18:03 Richard Wagner - Götterdämmerung (The Ring of the Nibelung IV) (1991) EMI (D) 20:16 Richard Wagner - Das Liebesverbot (1963) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 22:17 Karl Goldmark - Die Königin von Saba (1970) Gala (D) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2014 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 49/2014 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2014